


In The Dead Of Night.

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale fire, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Stiles, Stiles tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s ten when it happens.</p><p>The boy is pulled from his bed with groggy movements and his father’s hurried words while pushing and pulling him in to a pair of jeans, they are tugged over his sleep pants, bunching slightly at the knees before his father reaches his fingers up and tugs them down, next he’s throwing a jumper over his head and shoulders before wrapping him back up in a blanket as he leads him downstairs and out in to the cruiser. In to the front seat he was bundled and strapped in, the boy’s eyes heavy and already closing again by the time his father had walked around and got in behind the drivers wheel.</p><p>By now he was used to his father waking him in the night to take him to scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dead Of Night.

* * *

 

He’s ten when it happens.

The boy is pulled from his bed with groggy movements and his father’s hurried words while pushing and pulling him in to a pair of jeans, they are tugged over his sleep pants, bunching slightly at the knees before his father reaches his fingers up and tugs them down, next he’s throwing a jumper over his head and shoulders before wrapping him back up in a blanket as he leads him downstairs and out in to the cruiser. In to the front seat he was bundled and strapped in, the boy’s eyes heavy and already closing again by the time his father had walked around and got in behind the drivers wheel.

By now he was used to his father waking him in the night to take him to scenes.

It’s the rumble of tires over uneven ground which wakes him, makes him lift his head from his blanket of warmth to peer out the windows, just to have his face blink sleepily back at him. It was dark, real dark outside, only the breaking of bright orange peering through trees every so often telling him that they were driven through the woods.

By the time the car comes to a stop, the boy could see lots of movement up ahead, fire trucks and medical car dotted around but behind all that, his whiskey eyes grow wide at the large flames, orange, red and yellow flashing against the dark sky, high above where flames flickered, stars shone brightly, almost like the blinking eyes of children watching someone blow their birthday candles out.

Beside him, there’s a moment of silence before his father is gasping out a breath, hands scrambling to gather his things before he’s turning with large and tired eyes, telling him with a stern _‘stay in the car Stiles’_ Stiles watches his father as he leaves, the brief moment of the door opening, Stiles can hear the snap and crackle of wood burning, the shouts and yells of people running around.

He blames the tiredness for the slowness, but the moment he realizes, Stiles is out of the car, the door left open and blanket being dragged halfway across the floor before it’s dropped, forgotten.

With large eyes he stares at the house which once stood beautifully in white, the trees around it surrounding it like the hand painted drawings he used to look at with his mother. He can feel his heart beating, his memory taking him back through all the times the pretty lady found him in the woods and called his dad. And now he stands watching large flames claiming the house in a different kind of warmth.

He blinks, once…twice…three times before he sees him.

He feels his heart skip in a brief moment of happiness, he’s there, stood outside the burning mess, his back to Stiles as he watches his home be eaten flicker by flicker, there’s a girl beside him, her hand touching his shoulder, talking before she’s walking away and towards an ambulance which quickly speeds off in to the darkness.

He’s moving before his mind is catching up, his arms wrapping around Derek’s waist tightly, he doesn’t care that he is ten and that Derek is older by six years, he knows that a hug would make everything better despite what the hurt is, Derek had hugged him when he lost his mom, hugged him and made him promise not to go running away in to the woods, a promise he only half kept.

Derek is still, almost like a stone…nothing like Stiles knew Derek to be.

With a little nudge of his nose against Derek’s side, he lifted his head to stare at the boy but his eyes were stuck in front, the glassy look reflecting the flames as his jaw clenched tightly. Stiles startles when there’s a loud shout of his name, followed by the words _‘God damn it Stiles, I told you to stay in the car’_ He knows it’s his father even without looking, instead he tightens his arms around Derek and buries his face in to the older boy’s stomach before there’s a heavy weight against the back of his neck, warm fingers squeezing lightly which has Stiles looking up to see Derek staring down at him.

He blinks and looks surprised to have a ten year old hugging him.

Stiles gets lost in a sea of green before Derek is looking away, blinking his eyes clear as he looks up at someone else but his hand never leaves the back of Stiles’ neck, his thumb stroking back and forth ever so slightly that the movement could be missed so greatly.

Stiles buries himself back in to the warmth of Derek’s stomach, his arms tighter as words are spoken over his head, he feels a arm on his shoulder, trying to pull him away but a weak sound leaves his mouth and he holds on to Derek tighter until the body is sliding down and he opens his eyes to see Derek kneeling before him again. Stiles asks where the pretty lady is, that he wants to give her a hug too, that hugs make everything better but he sees the look in Derek’s eyes which has him frowning and bringing a hand up to touch his cheek which is warm despite the coldness around them.

His father tells him that Derek has to go to the station and then to the hospital to wait with his sister, Stiles is confused, he didn’t know Derek had a sister but he knew that the Hale’s were a large family before Derek is telling him in a rough voice that it’s okay, that Stiles should go home and go back to sleep.

Stiles leaves, only with the promise that Derek returned for a hug anytime he felt sad.

It’s later the next day, once Stiles has crawled from under his mountain of blankets and stumbles down the stairs that he hears his father’s words. _‘all of them, the whole family apart from two and a half gone, the uncle is in a bade state, burns covering half his body…the girl, Laura, she had smoke damage but nothing bad, the boy Derek…he was out running, got to the house with first response’_ At first he doesn’t understand before the words sink in with the memory of the look in Derek’s eyes when Stiles asked about the pretty lady.

Stiles panics and runs back upstairs, he’s in the middle of throwing clothes on when he hears the racking of knuckles against his door and his father’s voice asking where he thinks he’s going. Stiles tells him that he’s going to find Derek, that he needs a hug before trying to push past his father, only to have himself stop and his eyes turning as his father crouch with a sad look.

Stiles shakes his head and says no when his father tells him that Derek and his sister has left Beacon Hills.

He doesn’t believe him.

He doesn’t believe…

He can’t…

He just can’t.


End file.
